The present application relates to a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus, wherein it is easy to mend a failure in emitting light.
A display called LED display realized by mounting very small LEDs in a two-dimensional arrangement, with LEDs for RGB colors arranged at each pixel, has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-51621).
Among the LEDs mounted in the two-dimensional arrangement, there is present a device incapable of emitting light before mounting of the device itself due to a crystal defect or a process failure, or a pixel where the device is not mounted due to a mounting failure or where an open- or short-circuit failure occurs due to a positional error in mounting. For alleviating the failure, there is a method of either breaking the wiring connected to the failed device by laser processing or re-wiring. According to this method, however, the failed device remains as it is, resulting in a dark spot defect in use of the display.
In order to remove the dark spot defect, it is ideal to remove the defective LED and to re-mount a normal LED in the same position. However, this process has not been practical because the step of mounting the normal LED in strictly the same manner as before is very difficult and time-consuming to carry out.
Thus, there is a need to solve the problem that there has been no simple process for re-mounting a normal LED (an LED capable of normal light emission) as a substitute for a defective LED in a display and that it has been impossible to eliminate a dark spot defect in the display.